


Somewhere To Belong

by pleasanthell



Series: Run Baby Run [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Run Baby Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere To Belong

The cold New Hampshire winter had descended on Dartmouth. You're really apprehensive being here. Every couple you see holding hands, makes you nauseous. You're terrified that one half of one of the couples is Santana. You know she told you that she'd wait for you, but you're scared that two years away from her has made her forget about you or find someone better.

 

The campus is huge and you've been walking around for a couple hours just taking it in. Walking also helps you calm your nerves. You've actually been in town for two days, but couldn't bring yourself to go onto the campus. Now that you're here, you're petrified to look around.

 

You stop at a cafe on campus and get some coffee. You don't really know where to look so you just start walking around. You think that you blend in with the crowd. There's nothing that you're wearing that really stands out so you're pretty sure that if you see Santana, you'll see her before she sees you. You've gone over this in your head a million times and if you see her and she's obviously with someone else and she looks happy, you'll fly back out west and leave her alone.

 

You walk through some of the building on the campus and don't see her. You get hit on a few times, guys asking you what building you're looking for and if you want to go get some more coffee. You keep politely declining and say you're just looking for a friend.

 

As you walk, you're looking at the buildings when you bump into someone. You quickly apologize and she just smiles at you, telling you that it's okay. When you turn to keep going, you look down the sidewalk in front of you so you don't run into anyone else.

 

And then you see her.

 

She's staring at you, froze in the middle of the sidewalk. Her hair blows to the side with a soft, yet biting breeze. She has books in her arms and a messenger bag slung across her shoulder. Your eyes lock and you just stare at each other. You can see her eyes drop to the locket on your neck. The one that you haven't taken off for years.

 

Then the books in her arms fall to the ground. Her bag lands on top of them and she runs to you. It only takes her a few steps and soon she's got her arms around your neck and her legs around your waist. And you're holding her. You can feel her breathing in your arms. You can smell her. Tears sting your eyes and slide down your face.

 

She pulls her head from your shoulder and holds your face in her hands, not hesitating to kiss you. You can taste tears in the kiss, but it doesn't stop. Her hair falls around the right side of your face as you hold her up and she kisses you.

 

She unwraps her legs from around you and you set her softly on her feet. "You're here," she breathes, touching your face.

 

You smile and rest your forehead on hers, "I am."

 

"C'mon," she says. She takes your hand and pulls you down the sidewalk.

 

After a brief pause to pick up her stuff, she pulls you through campus and across the street. Then down a few blocks. It's an old looking street. There are bars and shops all along the street. You stop at a green door that Santana opens with a set of keys.

 

The door leads directly to a set a stairs. You race up the stairs after her and find a living room. Santana throws her things down sort of on the couch and half on the floor. She pulls you around a kitchen, into a short hallway and through the last of four doors.

 

When she door shuts, you nail her to it with a kiss. She pushes your coat off and pulls your shirt over your head. She won't let your break the kiss as she unbuttons your jeans as quickly as she can. You do the same with her and she kicks off her pants. You grab her behind the knees and push her against the door.

 

Then you turn around and you both fall on the bed. The sex you have is frantic and desperate. Santana worships your body. She remembers everything that drives you crazy. You get reacquainted with her body, remembering the feel and the taste. Everything about her makes you so much more hungry for her.

 

You don't let go of her when she kisses you softly as she rolls onto her side. She kisses you again. You just look at each other for a while. Her eyes fill with tears and they make silent tracks down toward the bed. You don't want her to cry. You kiss her and then kiss her harder trying to make the pain go away.

 

Then you go back to looking at her. She looks exactly like you remember. Maybe a little more tired. She licks her lips, "When do you have to leave?"

 

You smile so wide when you say, "I don't have to."

 

Tears just start pouring out of Santana's eyes. She launches herself forward onto you and locks her arms and legs around you. When she gets over her excitement, she looks at your face, "What happened? Did you leave your family?"

 

"The Marshals said it was safe now," you tell her, "My dad didn't really tell us exactly what happened, but they're moving back to Lima and I'm ... free. And here."

 

"I'm so glad you're here," she touches your face. "I've missed you."

 

"I've missed you too," you tell her. You'll never be able to tell her exactly how much.

 

She leans forward and kisses you.

 

A knock startles you. You realize it's the bedroom door. Loud noises always startle you and for the briefest of moments you feel like you're about to be forced to move again.

 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've decided to get some tail. It's been like since high school right?" you hear a familiar voice call through the door, "But you left your shit in front of the stairs and then you woke me up."

 

"I'm busy Puck," Santana calls back.

 

"You live with Puck?" you ask her, completely surprised.

 

Santana nods. "And Quinn." She takes a deep breath. "Quinn got into Dartmouth and Puck just followed me up here because he was worried about me."

 

"Worried?" you frown.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be in class anyway?" Puck says through the door.

 

Santana rolls her eyes, "Go away."

 

"Just keep it down. I have to go to work tonight," he says and then you hear footsteps walk off.

 

You ask again, "Worried?"

 

Santana takes a deep breath and makes sure that you can't look into her eyes, "I know that before you left the last time we decided on where I'd go so that you could find me, but... I didn't want to go. I was depressed for a while." She finally looks up at you. "It took Quinn, Puck, and both of my parents to get me up here. I got out of staying in the dorms because my parents talked to some people. Puck always made sure that I had what I needed to get by. He works at the bar downstairs."

 

You kiss her softly. You don't want her to be sad anymore. "I'm sorry."

 

Santana sniffles and wipes her eyes, "I'm okay. You're here now."

 

You both lay in bed just holding each other until she hears your stomach growling. You haven't actually eaten anything today because you were so nervous about seeing her.

 

Santana smiles, "Let's go get you something to eat."

 

You both get up and put on the clothes necessary to leave the room. She doesn't stop touching you the entire time that you walk though the hallway. Her hand is holding yours firmly as you walk into the living room. She pulls you into the little kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

 

"We have fold pizza and cereal," Santana closes the refrigerator and leans back on the counter pulling you against her. "If you want we can go down to the bar and get something to eat."

 

You smile and kiss her, "Whatever you want."

 

She hums against your lips and you smile. Having her in your arms makes everything better. You kiss her against and this time you lean into her.

 

There's a banging behind you and then a huff, "I thought Puck was bad bringing randoms home. Can you at least keep them in your bedroom?"

 

You frown and turn around. You think you know who is accusing you of being a random. When you see her, it is Quinn and when she sees you her mouth drops open. "Brittany?" She smiles and walks over to you, "What are you doing here?" She gives you a hug.

 

You smile and hug her back, "I came to find Santana."

 

She smiles at you and looks you over, "You look great. We should all go down to the bar and have a drink later. I bet you and Santana want to have some time together. So I'm going to go back to school, but I'll meet you two at the bar at eight?"

 

You look to Santana who nods. She gives Quinn a small smile and says, "Thanks Quinn."

 

She grabs the backpack off of the couch and walks back down the stairs.

 

Santana takes your hand and pulls you to her. She's leaning back on the kitchen counter and you step up to her, your hips pressing against hers. You bend down and kiss her. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," she says. "So much.” She places her hands on either side of your neck. When she looks up at you, her eyes are shimmering.

 

"What's wrong?" you ask her, sliding your arms closed around her, holding her against your body.

 

"Nothing," she whispers. "I'm so happy."

 

You both make some sandwiches because there's not a whole lot in the kitchen. Then you settle on the couch together and finally get around to watching The Princess Bride.

 


End file.
